


throw the stones and bricks and bones

by notthebigspoon



Series: avalanche [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buster, son, are you sure about this?”</p><p>     “About what?”</p><p>    “That man.”</p><p>    “His name is Marco. And yes.”</p><p>Title taken from Take a Walk by Passion Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw the stones and bricks and bones

“Buster, son, are you sure about this?”

Buster blinks at his dad. “About what?”

“That man.”

“His name is Marco. And yes.”

“If you say so...” His dad trails off, looking doubtful.

Buster would be irritated but he knows that his dad is trying, that he wants to be supportive of Buster. And it's not like he doesn't get along with Marco. They get along great, Buster's entire family loves him. Buster's mom and grandmas in particular think that he's absolutely adorable. Buster has to agree. There's something about Marco's enthusiasm, his cheerfulness and the way he's always smiling about something or into some sort of trouble, that makes you want to love him.

The look on his face when Buster had actually brought home a cow for him was great, thrilled and in love. He'd impulsively kissed Buster, not giving a damn that Buster's father and brothers were standing there. Buster hadn't cared either. He'd actually been happy because up to that point, Marco had refrained from even touching Buster in the presence of his family. Marco had promptly led the cow away, petting it and talking to it. The picture is now the background on Buster's phone.

The clincher was seeing the way Marco interacts with the twins. They're too young to know how huge this is, too young to know anything more than that they're hungry and want naps and attention. And they get plenty of it from Marco, who gladly entertains them and takes care of them while Buster is laid up with a cold. All in all, Marco has meshed into Buster's family life without effort or difficulty.

“I know it doesn't really make sense to you. And I know you're not entirely okay with it. But he makes me happy Dad. I love him.”

“Does he at least fish?”

“He loves fishing.”

“Well... maybe we can go fishing sometime.”

“Thanks dad.”

“I love you, son. If he makes you happy... well, then he's alright by me.”


End file.
